1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight driving system for a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a backlight driving system for a liquid crystal display that can reduce size and weight of a product because a DC-DC converter is not used when commercial AC power is converted into lamp driving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays are generally used in a variety of display devices, such as monitors and televisions, so as to provide small, lightweight and thin LCD products.
These LCD products inevitably use LCD backlight driving systems that light lamps of the LCDs and output necessary light.
FIG. 1 is a configuration view illustrating a backlight driving system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a backlight driving system 10 according to the related art includes an alternating-current (AC) to direct-current (DC) converter 11, a DC-DC converter 12, an inverter unit 13, and a plurality of lamps 14. The AC to DC converter 11 converts commercial AC power to DC power of DC 400V. The DC to DC converter 12 converts the DC 400V from the AC to DC converter 11 to DC 24V. The inverter unit 13 converts the DC 24V from the DC-DC converter 12 into lamp lighting power of approximately AC 2700 vp-p. The plurality of lamps 14 emit light according to the lamp light power from the inverter unit 13.
The above-described backlight driving system 10 according to the related art converts the commercial AC power into the lamp lighting power in order of AC-DC-DC-AC, which reduces power conversion efficiency and complicates a power conversion structure.